


Skull and Phobias

by Detectives_Heart



Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 4 Arena - Fandom, Persona 5
Genre: It's just a small snippet from a different POV, The prompts are Phobias and Skull, it's in Sae's Palace, its just a fear of the dark and Ryuji/Skull defending it, uhhh this is from an AU of mine where Labrys is the protag of P5R, written for the October Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: A moment from my Labrys P5R Protag AU.Akechi finds out that two of the Phantom Thief members aren't as fearless as they first seemed.
Relationships: Labrys & Makoto Nijima, Labrys & Makoto Nijima & Ryuji Sakomoto
Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953109
Kudos: 6





	Skull and Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm working on this actual AU but the prompt just worked so here's a lil snippet from it

“Are we sure this is the only way?” Makoto asked as she approached Labrys’ side. She hummed in response as they both stared down the door in front of them.

“I didn’t see another. Did you…?” She trailed a bit and Makoto could tell she was hoping they had.

“I wish…” She crossed her arms and tried to see their leaders eyes. Despite the situation, they were pretty clear, but then of course they were. After everything that’d happened recently, she’d be worried if they weren’t.

But that didn’t make this next challenge any easier, and she was sure the next one would be even worse than this one if she’d read the signs correctly. This one would be the one that proved difficult for both of them though.

Ahead stood the maze game. Their objective was to come out the other side of it in one piece. The catch?

It was pitch black inside.

Neither of them were looking forward to this. Makoto hadn’t been able to keep still since they decided to do this one now and the other later - depending how they feel - and it was obvious with the amount of tapping Labrys had been doing that she was in the same boat. They both can’t sleep without a nightlight for goodness sake! It was almost like Sae had _planned_ for this!

“Well it ain’t gonna get done just standin’ here, right?” Labrys then turned to the rest of the team who stood back to attention as she raised her voice a little. “We’ll go in as two trains. Mona and Skull? You two with me. Panther, Fox and Noir? You’ll be team two.” She then turned to Makoto with a reassuring smile. “I’d say go with them but it’s up to you. You can go with me and Mona can go with them as their healer, or go with them and Crow comes with us.” She laid it out for her, waving her hands between the two teams as she did so.

“Is it wise to be asking what we’d prefer when entering someplace like this? Surely it would be best to-” Akechi started but Makoto smiled gratefully at Labrys and cut him off, completely ignoring him.

“I appreciate it but it’s probably not a good idea to have _both_ of us on the same team.” She hoped the tone in her voice let her know that she also didn’t want to leave Akechi with the team without their wildcard nearby.

“Ya sure? It’s okay either way.” Makoto nodded resolutely, happy that she knows she’ll have Haru, Ann and Yusuke to help her should anything go wrong, and Labrys will have Morgana and Ryuji to help her. They’d make it through this with their teammates.

She just sort of hoped Akechi didn’t try to pull a fast one on them if anything _does_ happen in there…

“Alright then. Queen will go with Fox, Panther, Noir and Oracle, and Crow will come with me, Mona and Skull. Make sure to hold onto each other as much as possible and team two? Make sure you’re closer to us than usual. It’ll make things a lot easier if somethin’ goes wrong in there. Everyone okay with that?”

“Just one question.” Akechi spoke amidst the murmur of agreement passing over the group. “Why is it so important that you two aren’t in the same team?” He asked, crossing his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. Labrys made to answer honestly before stopping herself and glancing at Makoto for permission.

“Oh we both have trouble with the dark. That’s all.” Makoto smiled indifferently and answered for them. There was a pause as Akechi slowly blinked at them.

“Surely not…” He shook his head in amazement before amusement seemed to run across his face. “And here I was, thinking the great Phantom Thieves were _fearless_. Your leader particularly.” He chuckled with seemingly well natured smile that did a pretty good job of hiding the majority of his true nature, whatever that may be. “I’d have thought _you_ of all people would be _above_ this sort of thing.” They both bristled a bit at that but before they could respond…

“Don’t even go there.” Ryuji stepped in, a small threatening tone to his firm words.

“Oh? Don’t tell me _you’re_ afraid of it to?” Akechi then seemed to do a double take, a fake expression of shock covering his face. “Ah, my apologies. I didn’t mean to sound-”

“Like hell you didn’t!” Ryuji snapped at him, stepping forward and inbetween the girls and him, probably subconsciously knowing him. “Don’t go thinkin’ you’re all high and mighty cause of something like this! They’ve been through so much shit, you got no right to be lookin’ down on them for somethin’ like that! Show some damn respect!” The team stared at him, some stunned and others with pride. Akechi however…

“A-ah! My apologies! I hadn’t meant to show any disrespect!” He turned to Labrys and Makoto before giving them a small, apologetic bow. “I’m sorry if I offended either of you. I’m sure you both have your reasons.”

“Even if they didn’t, there ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of for being scared of shit. What, you never been afraid of anythin’ in your life? Things like that’s what makes us human, damnit!” Makoto smiled at him then, chancing a glance at Labrys found her biting her lip to keep from beaming at him at that last part. Akechi didn’t say anything for a moment before backing off a bit.

“Human, hm?” He nodded to himself before bowing to them again. “My apologies again. Can we perhaps leave this behind us? We _are_ on a time limit after all.”

“Sure!” Labrys stopped holding back her sunny smile before turning back to the door. “Let’s get this over with, yeah?” She called back, seemingly in a much better mood now and Makoto couldn’t blame her. Ryuji quickly approached her side, offering his hand out to her so they wouldn’t get separated inside and reluctantly did the same for Akechi once he joined them too. Morgana took a running jump at them, landing squarely on Labrys’ shoulder in his cat form.

“Would ya look at that? Skull actually _can_ do something!” He teased light heartedly with a purr.

“Hey-”

“I’m gonna open the door now guys!” Labrys interrupted with a laugh before they could start bickering. The pair of them promptly shut up as she pushed the door open. There were few small moments of hesitation and a brave faced glance back at Makoto before they pressed onwards, the door slamming shut behind them, presumably plunging them into darkness.

“How long do you think it’ll take before Skull breaks his skull?” Futaba chimed in shortly after, earning a low chuckle from Yusuke.

“Unfortunately, Rocket will most likely keep them in line.” He smiled as he approached the door.

“I dunno… with Mona there too, _anything_ could happen.” Ann followed him with a jokingly serious tone to her words.

“I agree. She _is_ a bit outnumbered.” Makoto crossed her arms, pretending to think about this. “Although, she could _definitely_ hold them back.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Futaba agreed enthusiastically whilst Haru shook her head.

“While that may be true… Do you think Skull and Mona could hold back _Rocket_ if it came down to it?” She also made her way to the door as she skilfully heaved her axe onto her shoulder. Makoto opened her mouth to respond before closing it again. A few moments later and the words came to her.

“Let’s uh… let’s just hope it _doesn’t_ come to that…” Haru gave her a knowing look and a head nod towards her axe and Makoto suddenly worried for Akechi’s safety.

“They wouldn’t stand a chance!” Futaba grinned, catching on to what the nod had meant.

“Come on guys. We can talk about that later.” She gave in, throwing her hands up before taking the lead and offering her hand to Yusuke. He took it without question and offered his to Ann, both of them seeming amused by it all. Once everyone was connected, she turned to the door and pushed it open.

Hopefully they would _all_ make it out the other side of this in one piece and get their _just_ rewards…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone's a bit OOC. It just worked so I went with it  
> I was gonna draw this as a comic but since this is a daily challenge... yeah I wasn't gonna get that done in the time limit so we got this instead.


End file.
